Synthetic aperture radars (SARs) use multiple radar return signals to generate two-dimensional images of targets. To acquire images having useful information, the antenna of the synthetic aperture radar is moved in relation to the target. Imagery generated by synthetic aperture radars are often used for detection of objects that may be otherwise difficult to obtain using known photographic devices that generate imagery using visible light.